Frederick Charles Herragrinn
WORK IN PROGRESS **THIS PAGE HAS BEEN UPDATED FOR A NEWER VERSION OF THE CHARACTER. FOR THE OLDER VERSION, CHECK THE HISTORY OF THIS PAGE** Frederick Charles Herragrinn, AKA Freddie or Fred, is one of Cynder Rush's Minecraft characters. He is the main character of his own story, Murder of Crows, and a secondary character in Mortal Gods and Undead Heroes. He is a victorian valkyrie hybrid from Terra (a fictional planet based on Minecraft). Appearance Frederick is a humanoid with black crow wings and a black crow tail. He has long, dark brown hair past his shoulders and very pale grey/white reflective eyes. He has pale, ill-looking skin, with scars on his arms, dark circles around his eyes, and freckles on his face and shoulders. His wings are mostly immobile due to being cut off and re-attached, as shown by white stitches. His wings have grey, raptor-like claws on the wrist that are completely immobile. Frederick is 200cm (6'7") tall and has an incredibly skinny build. Usually, Frederick wears a white shirt with a stiff collar, a white cravat, a red waistcoat, a black tailcoat, grey trousers, and black shoes. He may wear coats and neck pieces that differ slightly in design. Often, he is seen with a red or white handkerchief in his top pocket. When he removes his coat, it can be seen that his forearms are bandaged. He is sometimes seen wearing a pair of black, round framed reading glasses. History Most of Frederick's backstory is in Murder of Crows, so most is omitted to avoid spoilers. Frederick was born to the valkyre lord Harold Alfred Herragrinn and human Sophia Crow. There had been no issue with the birth of his older brother Stephen, who was human, however the complications caused by a human carrying a valkyre caused his mother to die during birth. Her death, combined with the genetic issues that come with being a hybrid, caused him to have multiple health problems. During the first time Lucythewerewolf travelled back in time, she met Frederick and they became friends. Strengths Despite his reputation, Frederick is very friendly and a good dinner host. Even though his wings are broken, he can use them to glide. Weaknesses Frederick has digestive issues, causing him to vomit a lot. This also causes him to be incredibly skinny and weak, as he is unable to receive much nutrients from food. He will also pass out if overwhelmed, something caused in part by a weak heart and in part again by not having energy from food. Due to genetic incompatibility, Frederick does not possess any magic potential whatsoever and can learn no spells. Frederick also has mental health issues as well as physical, causing him to hallucinate and cause harm to himself and others. Relations Harrold Alfred Herragrinn (father) Stephen Vincent Herragrinn (older brother) Sophia Crow (mother) Zachary Eldritch (great great great nephew living on Earth) Lucythewerewolf (best friend) Bert Hancock (acquaintance, they often travel with Wolfie together but aren't quite friends) W61 (acquaintance, they often travel with Wolfie together but aren't quite friends) Trivia * Originally, Frederick was a headcanon of Herobrine. ** "Herobrine" used to be his surname. *** His surname now, Herragrinn, is based on the incorrect pronunciation Cynder Rush was first told. **** It could also be based on peregrine, a species of falcon. *** His first name comes from Freddy Fazzbear from the video game series Five Nights at Freddy's. * He was born on a Friday 13th * It has been said that Frederick smells rather pleasantly of soap and lavender. * Frederick is often seen drinking tea or red wine. * He is known to have a love for flowers and is often portrayed with or in association to some sort of flowering plant, usually roses. * Frederick is afraid of horses, and many of the creatures he sees in hallucinations have a horselike appearance. * It has been confirmed that, while they believe themselves to be ravens, Frederick and his family are carrion crows. Although there would be no significant anatomical difference between valkyries who are ravens or crows, the difference has implications considering valkyrie social hierarchy. ** Details in-story that pertain to Frederick being a crow are his attraction to shiny things, his quick problem solving, and the shape of his tail. Category:Cynder Rush's characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Young Comic Characters Category:Highly Feared Category:Herobrine Variations Category:Members of the Aether Army Category:Aether City residents Category:Murder of crows Category:Terran Category:Mortal Gods and Undead Heroes